


Find.

by Hozki



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hozki/pseuds/Hozki
Summary: 他，或许是他们，都意识到自己正清醒着犯下不被原谅的错误。同样地在同一时刻，他们再次做出了相同的选择——将它当作发生在雷克兰德夜晚的梦境，天亮后便会被埋在紫色的叶片之下，直至遗忘使其消亡。
Relationships: 爱梅特赛尔克&光之战士
Kudos: 6





	Find.

**Author's Note:**

> *本文与官方设定上的冲突皆为剧情需要或考据不严谨所致，一切设定以官方为准。

“我很……遗憾，在那个时候没能……”

哈迪斯错愕地看着张开双臂挡在他面前的人，几近失去思考的能力。他勉强忆起几分钟之前，阿谢姆刚从遥远的地方赶回到他的身边，扯住他的袖子告诉他有什么破坏性的东西正在从那个名叫海德林的意志中传来——他从未见过阿谢姆露出过如此焦急的神色，一时间竟不知道要说些什么。 

所以在这属于他们最后的片刻时间里，他什么也没来得及说。 

哈迪斯摇摇晃晃地起身，想要帮助阿谢姆抵抗那股仿佛要将天地都撕裂的力量。可汹涌的暗之力还未到达阿谢姆身前，就被那股巨大的力量完全化去了。 

“♢%#这次，只◁△咳咳，既不是海德▷□@，也不是佐迪亚克□△#￥人……勉强……” 

那个绚烂而自由的、被他深爱着的灵魂正在他面前一寸寸地开裂融化，他的声音也因为灵魂的碎裂而扭曲发颤。哈迪斯呼喊着那个人的真名，伸手却只握住了虚幻的光点。 

最后阿谢姆成功了，他最想保护的人活了下来。

并且长久地活着。

……

真是太痛了。

光之战士从悬挂公馆的床上翻了下来，摸索着走到桌边去拿他从水晶公那边讨来的药。借着月光他勉强可以看清桌上那盏灯的位置，他伸手去点亮它，就在这时他注意到了房间内的不和谐之处。他的手下意识地停顿了一下，然后拧开了那盏小灯。

擅闯别人房间的人增加了。光之战士嘀咕了一句，无视了不知何时出现在房间里的爱梅特赛尔克。

“看来我还是不受欢迎。”无影摊了摊手，“难得我愿意向人表示一下关心，真是让人伤心的态度。”

光之战士沉默地解开缠绕在上半身的绷带，他胸前布满了像是被什么灼烧过一样的伤痕，外加几道白天在守卫水晶都的战斗中被食罪灵抓出的血痕。他疼得发抖，因此懒得对爱梅特赛尔克帮他递新绷带和药的行为加以拒绝。

“真是看不下去……让我来吧。”爱梅特赛尔克握住正在努力把绷带往背后绕的光之战士的手腕，将他握着的绷带抢了过来，“放轻松点。”

光之战士顺着他的指示抬起胳膊，内心的苦恼更上一层楼。经历了白天的那件事情后——他现在还没准备好面对爱梅特赛尔克，对方却恰好在他苦恼不已的时候不请自来，现在还在做一些说给拂晓的同伴听他们都会关切地问他有没有发烧的事。

他放空自己盯着前方。爱梅特赛尔克绕到他前面弯下腰来的时候他就盯住对方的领子胡思乱想。

“我说你啊。”爱梅特赛尔克手法娴熟地将绷带绕了一圈又一圈，“你到底是怎么想的，就算我被那种东西打个正着……我是说，就算这具身体死掉了，几分钟之后我就能好好地再出现在你面前。”

“我可是无影啊，无——影。你这样的身体坏了就会死掉的脆弱家伙，到底为什么那么不要命地试图保护我？”

光之战士苦笑一声，“不知道。”他诚实道。白天他们一行人匆忙从拉凯提卡大森林往雷克兰德赶的时候，不知是谁触到了什么古老的防护机关，一道白光径直向慢悠悠走在人群最后的爱梅特赛尔克射了过去。

而离他最近的光之战士毫不犹豫地挡在了他的面前。

那可真疼啊，就算隔着铠甲，胸前的皮肤都像是被点燃了一样。光之战士淹没在不知从何而来的错觉里，他觉得这道光芒正在分割他的存在，而他却不能，绝不能在此时此刻倒下，因为在他的背后是……

背后是……？

光之战士后知后觉地察觉到自己并没有重重地摔在地上。他转过头，没能看到爱梅特赛尔克的表情。

“为什么都用这种眼神盯着我看……还给你们。”

光之战士感到自己被轻轻地推向伙伴。拂晓的众人焦急地围上来，光之战士忍耐着疼痛告诉他们不要紧。在阿尔菲诺帮他治疗的间隙他又望向爱梅特赛尔克的方向——无影不知何时已经离开了。

他努力地回想着细节，试图找出自己冲动的源头。可是他从自己的记忆里追溯不到任何原因，他只记得当机关发出的光袭向爱梅特赛尔克时自己所感受到的、深深的恐惧。

“可能是因为害怕吧，总觉得如果我不那么做的话就会永远地失去什么一样。”光之战士打破了再次笼罩着二人的沉默，“现在我们也算是同伴，如果遇险的是于里昂热和阿尔菲诺他们，我也会……嘶。”

爱梅特赛尔克重重地把绷带打了个结。

光之战士疼得又抽了几口凉气，他低头观察爱梅特赛尔克抱上去的绷带，不得不承认对方的手法娴熟成果美观，比他自己歪歪扭扭包起来的不知道强了多少倍。

这个人平时难道也经常做这些。光之战士想。

真是很烦啊，偏要把他这个无影也归进那些人里。爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己在自讨没趣，没趣到他想转身就走。他觉得自己抱有的期待过于不切实际。就算眼前这个人的灵魂里还残留着什么又如何，他想不起来，也不可能会想起来。

啊，对，不完整的残次品罢了。被吸收进来的让人生厌的光充斥在对方的身体里，刺得爱梅特赛尔克都几乎看不见那个让他怀念的灵魂。即便如此他也能看到点什么，在那个人状似镇静的外表下，丝丝缕缕的不安正缠绕在他的灵魂上。

光之战士被对方盯得浑身不自在起来。他觉得自己应该告诉爱梅特赛尔克谢谢你的关心我死不了你可以走了，又觉得有什么必须要确认的东西没有确认——他很确信答案近在咫尺，可恨的是自己竟不知道该如何去做。

该死的。他不顾这么做可能会被爱梅特赛尔克当成傻子再嘲笑一番，烦恼地抓住了自己的头发，然后低头、深呼吸。

胸口又刺痛起来。

这样不行。光之战士想，这份不安来得莫名而猛烈，就算有值得信赖的人被允许看见他的脆弱……无论如何那都不可能是爱梅特赛尔克。

他恢复了正常的坐姿，长长地呼出一口气，然后一把抓对方的手腕：“爱梅特赛尔克，现在我……”

爱梅特赛尔克的表情显得有些吃惊，但他没有选择一把甩开。

光之战士没能继续说下去。他还是第一次不带敌意地碰触到一个无影——不可思议地，他感受到了面前这个人的“存在”。

多么怀念的感觉啊，就在这一刻，他觉得此时正从心脏里流淌而过的血液都是温暖的，打了很久腹稿的逐客令被这种莫名的情感烧得一干二净。光之战士变得慌乱起来，他完全没有应对过这种情况，眼神都不知道该往哪放。

原来是这样。

爱梅特赛尔克感到可悲而可笑，那个人——阿谢姆的灵魂，就算早已遗失了全部的记忆，就算度过了那么漫长的时光，变得残破不堪、变得弱小到不靠接触就感觉不到他的存在，也依旧执着地想要找到他。

仅仅是想要找到他。

他反手扯住光之战士的手臂用力一拉，低下头，不容拒绝地吻了上去。

未知的怀念在唇舌相接的一刻从光之战士的心底炸开，迅速地流遍了他的四肢百骸。冰冷的不安消除在这股温暖里。他不知道自己要找什么，也不知道自己想确认什么，唯一清楚的是答案就在面前，名为爱梅特赛尔克的无影，行事古怪的家伙。

……能确认这个人正鲜明地存在着，竟让他感到夙愿得偿。

光之战士终于还是选择了接受这份思念，他放任自己沉浸在这个吻里，握住对方手腕的手也不知何时松开了。爱梅特赛尔克托起光之战士的脑后将这个吻加深，千万年的苦涩思念正攫住他的心神。

在遥远的过去，在被现世之人遗忘的世界里，在亚马乌罗提的一角、摇曳的花影之下，那两位聚少离多，总是在不同的地方一起守护着世界的人，也曾亲吻着对方，许下永恒的誓言。

如今只有一人，被命运无情地留在了孤独的永恒里。

他们四目相对，此刻光之战士能从那对金色的瞳孔里看到无穷的情感。那个人的怨恨与爱意绵长而深切。它们穿过了躯壳，落进光之战士的灵魂深处，与他与生俱来的思念合二为一。

狠心的阿谢姆。爱梅特赛尔克想，竟不给我与你一起被海德林的光芒碾碎的机会。

他不舍地放开光之战士，不安消去之后取而代之的是疑惑浮现在面前熟悉的脸上。

果然还是好麻烦。

“好了不要问，用一个愚蠢的行为去报答另一个愚蠢的行为还需要理由吗？”

他，或许是他们，都意识到自己正清醒着犯下不被原谅的错误。同样地在同一时刻，他们再次做出了相同的选择——将它当作发生在雷克兰德夜晚的梦境，天亮后便会被埋在紫色的叶片之下，直至遗忘使其消亡。

只是在这个夜晚，二人不可撼动的命运确实地动摇过。


End file.
